It is a conventional practice of hunters and wildlife observers to set out feeder devices to attract animals, such as deer, onto their property. Over the years, a variety of feeders have been developed which are intended to feed a quantity of feed to the ground or to holders that are accessible to animals. Some of these feeders are gravity fed, others are wind powered or powered by small electric devices to provide feed over time.
While conventional feeders are somewhat effective, they have a number of disadvantages. For example, they typically hold, at most, 55 gallons of feed in a single barrel, which may require frequent reloading. Further, such feeders are often difficult and inconvenient to load. Therefore, a need exists for an improved feeder system and apparatus which is adapted to hold up to 110 gallons of feed, is easily accessible for reloading and is able to keep feed dry.